vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tyranids
Summary The Tyranids, also known as The Great Devourer, are an extragalactic alien race, whose sole purpose is the consumption of all forms of genetic and biological material in order to evolve and reproduce. Tyranid technology is based entirely on biological engineering. Every function is carried out by living, engineered creatures, each of which collectively forms the Hive Fleet, directed by a single Hive Mind. The Tyranids are seen as one of the gravest threats to the entire Galaxy. They seek only to consume all organic life and cannot be reasoned with or deterred in this quest. Worse still for the Galaxy, thus far the Tyranid Hive Fleets that have been encountered are merely the furthest stretched tendril of the main invasion fleet that is still traveling in the void of space. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 9-C, 9-B to 9-A | At least High 8-C physically. Probably higher. Up to 6-A with heavy weapons. | 9-A to 6-A | Up to 6-A | Unknown | 6-A | 6-A | At least 6-A | At least 6-A. Probably higher. Name: Tyranids Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: Inapplicable Classification: Alien lifeforms, psychic hive mind Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, and durability, Telepathy, Biological Adaptation, Regeneration, some Tyranids possess Psychic Powers (Mind Manipulation and Control, Forcefield Creation, Shadow in the Warp - greatly decreases the capabilities of enemy psykers by cutting their connection to the warp - Synaptic Fields), Flight (Only some organisms) Attack Potency: Street level (despite their small size, even a lone ripper is capable of pulling down and tearing a human to pieces) | Street level physically for Termagants and Gargoyles (Comparable to athletic, highly trained soldiers). Wall level to Small Building level with weapons / for Hormagaunts (capable of easily tearing athletic humans to shreds and ripping through fortifications). | At least Large Building level physically. Probably higher (Physically superior to Space Marines). Up to Continent level with heavy weapons (Venom Cannons are capable of piercing tank armor). | At least Small Building level with spore mines. Probably higher. Continent level with Bio-plasmic cannons. | Unknown, though their poison ignores conventional durability (the composition of their poison rapidly breaks down other organisms into an easily digested slurry of biomass) | Up to Continent level (Capable of easily destroying heavy tanks with their psychic powers). | Continent level (Hive Guards can shoot through tanks and Tyrant Guards can tear them open) | Continent level (Can destroy bunkers made to survive lascannon and plasma shots and can tear things like Dreadnoughts to pieces with ease. Tyrannofexes can shoot clean through Land Raiders and Monoliths) | At least Continent level (At least comparable to Carnifexes. As each Tyrant is a unique individual, they likely grow stronger with each incarnation). Ignore durability with psychic powers and Boneswords. | At least Continent level. Probably higher. (Bio-Titans are far superior to most other Tyranid organisms and should be comparable to other Titans). Speed: Unknown | Faster than Eye movement speed. Unknown, but higher reactions / combat speed. (Much faster than athletic humans) | Superhuman movement speed. Hypersonic+ reactions / combat speed. Probably higher. (Faster than Space Marines) | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown for Hive Guards. Likely Hypersonic+ reactions / combat speed for Tyrant Guard. |'Superhuman' movement speed. Likely Hypersonic+ reactions / combat speed. | Superhuman movement speed. At least Hypersonic+ reactions / combat speed. Probably higher (far superior to other Tyranids and Space Marines). | Unknown Durability: Below Human level | Wall level | At least Large Building level. Probably higher. | Small Building level for Biovores. Continent level for Exocrines. | At least Small Building level | Unknown physically. Continent level with Warp Field. | At least Large Building level for Hive Guards. At least Continent level for Tyrant Guards (regularly take blows meant to kill Hive Tyrants). | Continent level (can easily take multiple hits from heavy weapons and keep on going) | At least Continent level | At least Continent level. Probably higher. Stamina: Usually very high. Range: Extended melee range to many meters with ranged weapons. Hundreds of meters with synapse fields, and interstellar with the Shadow of the Warp. Standard Equipment: Varies wildly between individuals and different organisms. Intelligence: Ranges from mindless and animalistic to extremely intelligent and brilliant tacticians. Due to their link to the Hive Mind, synapse creatures can call upon its immense bank of strategic knowledge and direct other organisms. Weaknesses: Lesser Tyranid organisms are dependent on the strategic guidance of the Hive Mind and Synapse Creatures; without them, their order falls apart and they revert to savage, animalistic behaviors, and may even fight amongst themselves. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Powers of the Hive Mind: *'Catalyst:' The psyker invigorates nearby Tyranid organisms, allowing them to ignore the sensation of pain. *'The Horror:' The psyker floods the target with the psychic presence of the Hive Mind, overwhelming lesser minds and shattering their resolves. *'Onslaught:' The psyker takes control of other Tyranid organisms, guiding their fire and driving them forwards. *'Psychic Scream:' The Hive Mind unleashes a barrage of psychic energy through the psyker with a shriek, shredding the minds of those caught in its wake. *'Warp Blast:' The Swarmlord taps into the power of the Hive Mind and unleashes a burst of pure Warp energy from its cranium, either in the form of a massive, long-ranged blast, or a short-ranged lance of pure power. Key: Ripper Organisms | Gaunts | Warrior Organisms (Warriors, Lictors, Raveners) | Artillery Organisms (Biovores, Exocrines) | Venomthropes | Zoanthropes| Guard Organisms | Monstrous Creatures (Carnifexes, Trygons, Tyrannofexes, etc.) | Hive Tyrants | Bio-Titans Tyranid Organisms |-|Rippers= |-|Termagants= |-|Hormagaunts= |-|Tyranid Warriors= |-|Raveners= |-|Lictor= |-|Hive Guard= |-|Carnifex= |-|Zoanthrope= |-|Hive Tyrant= Ripper Organisms: The most numerous of the Tyranid organisms released onto the surface of a planet. Although extremely small, Rippers are capable of overwhelming and tearing most humans to shreds with ease, and in great numbers, swarm and devour much larger prey alive. Ripper Swarms follow in the advance of the main Tyranid advance, devouring the dead and dying. Following the consumption of the planet's defenders, the Rippers that remain throw their own engorged bodies into the digestion pools to be broken down and used to fuel the creation of more complex creatures. Over time, Rippers will scour a prey world of every scrap of biomass and every drop of moisture, making them deceivingly dangerous. *'Sky-Slashers:' A strain of Rippers that has mutated to possess completely usable wings. Most often used on planets with minimal land mass, and virtually as common as their land-based relatives. *'The Parasite of Mortrex:' An infamous Tyranid organism that injected swarms of Rippers into the bloodstreams of its opponents, leaving them to be devoured from the inside out inside their own encampments. Despite the horrifying efficiency of this organism in combat, it was only ever seen once - and that planet disappeared underneath the swarms of Rippers it released. Gaunts: Among the most numerous of all Tyranid organisms, gaunts are simple bioforms created and released by the Hive Fleet in the billions. *'Termagants:' Although small, Termagants are agile, cunning, and efficient, using their great numbers to overwhelm opponents, often by bogging them down with a ridiculous amount of bio-weaponry. Termagants are ultimately expendable, and are often used as either meat shields or just to deplete ammunition and wear down defenders. *'Hormagaunts:' Hormagaunts are vicious, swift, and brutal organisms that swarm opponents in the millions, tearing anything that gets too close to shreds, while ignoring all pain and obstacles between them and their quarry. They are mostly left to their own devices during an invasion - their hunting instincts are enough to drive them, for the most part. *'Gargoyles:' A stain of Termagants with wings and blinding venom. Very much the same as their ground-based cousins, and just as dangerous, even in close ranges, due to their razor-sharp claws and barbed tails. Genestealers: The first Tyranid organisms encountered by Mankind, and the most infamous. Tyranid Warriors: The Warrior is the most adaptable of all Tyranid organisms. Standing at twice the height of a human and possessing significantly greater strength, Tyranid Warriors can use all kinds of bio-weaponry, at all kinds of ranges. As the most common of all synapse creatures, Warriors are used primarily to spread the influence of the Hive Mind and direct other Tyranids within combat. Due to this connection to the Hive Mind, each Tyranid Warrior is an expert strategist and combatant, capable of accessing the near-endless tactical knowledge of the Hive Mind whenever they wish. *'Tyranid Shrikes:' Although less durable than normal Warriors, Tyranid Shrikes instead possess powerful wings. This allows them to traverse the battlefield quickly to fill gaps in the synpatic web and attacking the foe wherever they are their most vulnerable. *'Tyranid Primes:' The apex of the Warrior strain - faster, stronger, and smarter than all other Warriors. They spread their superior intelligence and skill to the Warriors they lead into battle. Raveners: Voracious burrowing organisms comparable in body structure to Warriors, Raveners are even faster than their more adaptable cousins. They use their speed and strength to burrow long distances beneath a world's surface, before bursting out of the ground behind enemy lines and devouring their unsuspecting opponents. *'The Red Terror:' An immense Ravener of peerless strength, large enough to swallow even Space Marines whole. For twenty days, it preyed upon a mining world, and left nearly no survivors behind. Lictors: Lictors are Tyranid assassins, sent out ahead of the main swarm to scout out opponents and pockets of resistance. They are well-versed in the arts of stealth and can change the color and texture of their carapace to blend into their surroundings. Lictors are opportunistic hunters that will instinctively divide and slaughter opponents one by one, lobotomizing them and devouring their brain to absorb its memories and add another mind's knowledge to the unfathomable Hive Mind. In addition, a Lictor leaves a long, long pheromone trail that attracts other Tyranids to its position - the larger the concentration of prey, the more irresistible the lure. *'Deathleaper:' The apex of all Lictors, the Deathleaper is an assassin so savvy and intelligent that it has been compared to daemons. Hive Guards: Hive Guards are large, intelligent Tyranid organisms gifted with powerful bio-weapons capable of impaling battle tanks. They are primarily used to protect objectives, and they possess a telepathy that links them to the senses of other Tyranid organisms - with this, a Hive Guard is a brutally efficient sniper, made only more lethal by the control it has over its projectiles - there is virtually no escape from a Hive Guard's detection, and once it has shot, it is virtually guaranteed to land its lethal payload. Tyrant Guards: Tyrant Guards are the ultimate bodyguards, made to protect Hive Tyrants from all harm that would befall them. They have virtually no capacity for pain and are extremely difficult to harm - it takes several salvos of even the heaviest weaponry to kill them, which is often necessary given their aggressive and stubborn natures. Should their charge die, Tyrant Guards fly into a blind, instinctual rage, hunting down and slaughtering whatever killed the Tyrant to prevent the knowledge of how from escaping the battle. Biovores: A clumsy Tyranid organism descended from re-purposed Ork DNA, Biovores nurture spore mines - living, acidic, explosive floating bombs - which they fire from a powerful bio-cannon. Spore mines possess limited intelligence, and explode as soon as they sense a non-Tyranid organism nearby, drenching them in acids and poisons and tearing them apart with sharp bits of chitin. Exocrines: The massive Exocrine is a living artillery piece, little more than a glorified means of transportation for the living, intelligent cannon fused into its flesh. Whilst the Exocrine possesses considerable strength, the cannon does most of the thinking and dominates its partner's mind to subject it to its plans. The bio-plasmic energy fired by its cannon scours its prey down into atoms, leaving virtually nothing behind. Tyrannofexes: Tyrannofexes are massive Tyranid organisms built for long-distance combat and clad in layer after layer of thick, chitinous armor, making it as durable as any heavy-battle tank. Its many armaments give it a power unmatched by nearly any Tyranid organism, save for bio-titans - their weapons range from powerful corrosive acids to bio-cannons that can punch holes clean through Land Raiders and similar vehicles. Haruspexes: Massive, horrific Tyranid beasts made for a single, terrifying goal - devour everything nearby, alive or dead. Haruspexes accomplish this by dragging prey into their massive mouths with barbed grasping tentacles - anything that is too large to fit is torn to pieces, and then devoured bit by bit. A Haruspex can single-handedly devour a platoon of soldiers within moments, shoving one after another into its cavernous maw and eating them alive. Carnifexes: Living engines of destruction, nearly as infamous as Genestealers. Carnifexes are massive, living battering rams created to break through any defense and destroy any opposition with their massive, crushing talons. One strain of Carnifex in particular is renowned - the Screamer-Killer, feared for the massive amounts of bio-plasma that it spat out at its foes, incinerating prey. Carnifexes are produced and fielded in great numbers, and are quite adaptable, being capable of utilizing the most ponderous of bioweapons - melee or ranged. Though slow, once a Carnifex builds up momentum, it is nearly unstoppable, plowing through fortress walls and super-heavy battle tanks to devour whatever remains on the inside. *'Old One Eye:' Though many Carnifexes possess regenerative powers, none are as great as Old One Eye. This Carnifex has survived countless 'deaths', regenerating from having its brain destroyed and later returning from plummeting to its supposed death. Trygons: A vast, serpentine Tyranid organism, larger even than the Carnifex. Trygons burrow deep within the surface of a planet, digging through even the sturdiest of materials to burst through under its prey once it detects it from deep below. Once it emerges, even the most powerful of weapons are often insufficient, and it can easily tear through super-heavy battle tanks and fortress walls. In addition, it generates vast amounts of bio-electricity as it moves, and can discharge it with a quick burst that leaves its prey as little more than a charred pile of broken bones. The tunnels left by a burrowing Trygon are used by other Tyranid organisms to appear behind enemy lines without notice. *'Mawlocs:' A smaller strain of Trygon, specialized towards eating things alive, digesting them over the course of many, many agonizing days. Mawlocs are mostly blind, instead analyzing their surroundings through pressure-sensitive organs and their sharp hearing. *'Trygon Primes:' An even larger Trygon linked to the Hive Mind, and possessing far superior bio-electric abilities than normal strains of Trygons. Tervigons: Tervigons are massive, bloated synapse creatures of incredible, ponderous strength, and psychic powers. However, the greatest threat within any Tervigon is not within its great power - it is within the great quantities of Termagants it births at a constant rate. These Termagants are energized by the presence of their parent, and the Tervigon itself is nearly impervious to harm thanks to its thick, durable shell. However, the synaptic backlash caused by a Tervigon's death often kills any Termagants too close. Hive Crones: A flying Tyranid organism possessing a large cannon within its mouth. This cannon fires globs of digestive enzymes over prey, turning them into an easily devoured slurry of biomass. They also possess powerful living missiles that home in on their targets with unerring accuracy, releasing a powerful bio-electrical pulse that cripples electronics and stalls engines. Hive Crones are even dangerous in close quarters, tearing prey apart with their scything talons. They are often used in orbital battles, where they tear into the hulls of enemy spacecraft. Harpies: A massive bioform that flies with grace and speed far surpassing that of any fighter craft. Harpies carry clusters of Spore Mines into battle, and can deafen their opponents with an echoing sonic screech - the more developed the hearing of its prey, the worse the effect. Harpies prefer to attack vehicles, tearing into them with their talons or blowing them to bits with their cannons from a distance, using their great speed and agility to their advantage. Venomthropes: Large, gangly Tyranids that flood their surroundings with a mist of toxic gas that shields their allies from gunfire and turns any non-Tyranid organisms that do as much as come in contact with it into a bubbling pile of biomass. Venomthropes drip with this toxin, using their tentacles to strangle opponents and lather them with lethal venoms, making quick work of whatever foolish organism got too close. Zoanthropes: The foremost psychic minds of the Tyranids, Zoanthropes are small, levitating creatures with massively enlarged brains and heads. They use their powerful link to the Hive Mind to disintegrate the flesh of organic opponents and the metal of vehicles. Zoanthropes are synapse creatures, spreading the influence of the Hive Mind to the other organisms of the Hive Fleet, and to protect them in this task, they possess a powerful Warp Shield capable of deflecting small arms fire and heavy weapons with equal ease. *'The Doom of Malan'tai:' A single, terrifying Zoanthrope that single-handedly brought down the Eldar Craftworld of Malan'tai. It fed on the souls of the Eldar, growing unstoppable with all the psychic energy it has accumulated, and by the time the Eldar realized what was happening, Malan'tai was a barren, empty shell, and its Doom had vanished. Hive Tyrants: The commanders of the Tyranid swarms, and the only Tyranid organisms to possess any grain of individuality. While other Tyranid organisms live and die by the billions each day, a Hive Tyrant learns and evolves with each battle, honing its strategic knowledge with every passing moment. Like other synpase creatures, a Hive Tyrant is highly psychic - indeed, the domination it exerts over a swarm is virtually unmatched by another synapse creature. Hive Tyrants were created to overpower and out-think any imaginable foe. And though a Hive Tyrant may die, it will always return thanks to the inexorable will of the Hive Mind, stronger and smarter than ever. *'The Swarmlord:' The peak of all Hive Tyrants; the ultimate Tyranid organism. Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Telepaths Category:Hax Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Races Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6